fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazavis
, , |weaknesses = |move = Rock Breaker |creator = Werequaza86 }} Bazavis is an unruly monster that takes on foes with a powerful physical offense. Beware, those who enter Bazavis’ domain, or you may find yourself with more than just a cracked helmet. Physiology Much like its cousin Goavis, Bazavis is a Fanged Wyvern that resembles a large mountain goat and has a similar stance to Zinogre. Unlike the Goavis though, Bazavis’ hide is a very dark red color, and doesn’t cover the legs much, if at all. Bazavis’s scales under the hide, as well as the tail are a dark brown. The monster has two sets of large, curled dark orange horns along with an armored head. It has cleats on the bottom of its hooves, also like Goavis. Behavior Bazavis is a very territorial monster. They especially don’t tolerate other Bazavis in the area, and fights between a pair of them are violent. These Fanged Wyverns are omnivores, but they eat meat more often than not. They are usually found in extremely hot environments, but some Bazavis have been encountered in the mountains. Abilities Bazavis are mostly physical fighters. They share many moves with Goavis, but they’re usually slower and pack more of a punch. Bazavis can do a running charge, and when enraged, it will turn around and charge again. They’ll thrash their heads around to try and hit foes with their horns. Like Goavis, Bazavis will stand on its hind legs before slamming down. However, Bazavis will cause the ground to erupt and leave rubble piled up. This causes an obstacle for hunters, but Bazavis can headbutt it and cause rocks to fly forward. In volcanic areas, this can cause fireblight and in snowy areas, this can cause iceblight. In higher ranks, the rocks are bigger. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage *Breaking Bazavis' head once causes it to become weaker to Water damage. Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Vs. Goavis: Bazavis and Goavis have a brief stand off before charging in and headbutting each other. It becomes immediately clear that the Goavis is outmatched though, as on impact the smaller Fanged Wyvern staggers back. Bazavis rears up and comes down hard, nailing the Goavis with a powerful headbutt, causing the defeated monster to fall back. Vs. Bazavis: The two Bazavis size each other up before suddenly charging in. Their headbutts are powerful, but neither one seems phased. After a bit, one of the Bazavis will side step the other's headbutt, allowing it to charge into the other's side. It then lifts the victim into the air before slamming it down. Vs. Glavenus: The Brute Wyvern wastes no time trying to slam its tail down onto its foe, but the Bazavis was able to dodge to the side. It then goes in for a headbutt, but the Glavenus was also able to side step. Glavenus then grabbed the Bazavis by the neck, and used the momentum to go into a brief spin before throwing the Fanged Wyvern. Vs Zuolora: The two monsters roar at each other before Bazavis goes in for a headbutt. The Zuolora counters with a headbutt of its own. The Bazavis isn't hurt, but it stops to shake it off for a moment. The Zuolora then lets loose a flurry of headbutts, but the Bazavis' armored head allows it to withstand it. Bazavis manages to get a foot up onto the Leviathan's neck in between headbutts, and stomps down. The Fanged Wyvern then slams its head down onto the poor Zuolora. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank *Bazavis' head needs to be broken at least twice to get a horn from rewards. Breaking the head a third time guarantees at least one horn at any rank. Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 30 Water: -10 Thunder: 0 Ice: 30 Dragon: 0 LR/HR Skills: Challenger +1, Adrenaline +1 GR Skills: Challenger +2, Adrenaline +2, Blightproof Weapons Greatsword Goat Blade Yagi Kazan Hammer Horned Hammer Satyr Meteor Gunlance Lamb Cannon Yagi Funka Bow Volcan Piercer Hell Guardian Notes *Bazavis’ head can be broken three times (the armor and then both horns), each leg can be wounded, and the tail can be severed. *Like Goavis, Bazavis can stun itself by hitting a wall. It is much more resistant however. *Bazavis was originally going to heat up or freeze its horns to cause fireblight and iceblight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86